The Tales of the Almost White Ninjas
by Meadowcreek
Summary: Shawn and Gus, mainly Shawn, are dying to investigate a case, but Carlton is hellbent on keeping them as far away as possible. Can they secretly investigate without Lassie sniffing them out? Or will Shawn find himself stuck in another sticky situation? NOT SLASH. I DO NOT OWN PSYCH.
1. Bad day

"Oh, come on Lassie!" Shawn Spencer pleaded as he trailed behind the detective. "Let me and Gus work on the case! I am, after all, a psychic," he rose his hand to his temple, only to flinch and drop it immediately as Lassiter whirled around thoroughly irritated with the young 'psychic'.

"Shawn, I have a gun, and your tempting me to unload it!" he threatened.

"I'll take my chances!" Lassie rolled his eyes, heaved a sigh and continued to stalk toward his car.

"Listen, Lassie, I could have so much on this case in the first-"

"Oh, no!" Lassiter looked around with mock alarm. "I cant here a word your saying. It appears you have triggered my _Dumbass_ alarm and it wont stop-" he paused as he climbed into his car and slammed the door "until I get as far way from you as possible." With that he gunned the car and screeched out of the parking lot with Shawn running after his car. "Lassie! CARLTON!" Shawn rarely called him by his first name, but when he did it meant he was pissed. "Dammit!" he swung around and punched at the thing closest to him, a blue car, which then proceeded to screech its alarm. Today was not Mr. Spencer's day.


	2. Oh for the love of PINEAPPLE!

Carlton sipped his coffee and headed toward his office while flipping through the papers on the clipboard.

_June 13 2012_

_A Santa Barbra women was found dead in the office of a Santa Barbra police station. Deep gashes suggested she was stabbed to death, although no blood was at the scene, suggesting the body was dumped. There was no sign of forced entry and everything was were it was supposed to be. _

_Identity: unknown_

_Sex: female_

_Age: 23_

_Hair color: brown_

_There is no further evidence. _

He unlocked the door to his office and walked in. The look on his face was one of pure shock. "Spencer! What are you doing in here?" Shawn sat in his chair, feet propped on Lassies desk. He was crumpling up some of Lassiter's sketches he had done earlier and trying to make it in the trash. "Oh, come on, Lassie! Everyone knows you keep your spare key in the Pepsi machine in the break room." Carlton shifted uncomfortably, then realized what he was doing to the sketches.

"Hey!" he dove over and knocked Shawn out of his chair, snatching the drawings out of his hands and the trash. "Spencer, these are sketches of the suspect in the newest murder! What the hell is your problem?"

"First of all, those sketches are completely wrong! And second, I happened to notice you've been holding out on me," he held up a bag of dried pineapple, "how could you be so selfish?"

Lassie frowned and, with a wad of crinkled up papers in his hands, pushed Shawn out of his office. "Spencer, I told you, you are not working on this case, and that's that!" he wrestled Shawns arm behind his back then growled, "Give me the keys," Shawn struggled to get the keys out of his pocket then yelled, "Heel Lassie! Your about to snap my arm in half!" he dropped the keys in Lassiter's open palm, and was shoved the rest of the way out. Shawn turned and inhaled, about to say something when the door was slammed in his face. He sighed in frustration and looked at the bag of pineapple in his hand. He smiled cheekily. "Does this mean I can keep the pineapple?"

Gus whacked Shawn solidly up side the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Shawn asked, rubbing his head.

"One hundred and fifty dollars, Shawn?" Gus's eyes shot daggers at his friend.

Shawn winced from the pain on his head. "I think I'm bleeding!" he whined.

Gus whacked him again. "I didn't even hit you that hard, Shawn!"

"Jeez! Take it easy, George Forman!" he yelled. "I didn't know the old Psychmobile was that sensitive… I didn't know the old girl would dent that easy." he glared at Gus.

"Why did you hit my car in the first place?" Gus got out his keys and unlocked the Psych office door. They walked in.

"I got mad."

"That's not a good enough excuse Shawn, now guess who has to pay the- AHHHHHHH!" They both emitted girlish wails as they walked in the main office. On the floor, lay the blood-soaked body of a young women, throat slashed open. Gus's face suddenly went almost white. "Shawn, you call the cops, I have something important to do." Shawn looked at him sharply.

"Dude? Seriously? What?" Gus was sprinting to the bathroom.

"I have to throw up!"

**Ta-da! Well I hope all you psychos liked it :D I really tried to keep them in character, and I hope I did good. Please read and review!**


	3. An angry Spirit

"She wasn't killed from a knife," Lassiter reported as he barged in the room of the Psych office. It had been a week since the body was found.

"Hey, Lassie. Two things. Wipe your feet, we just got all the blood out of the carpet. And second, we have a amazing thing called a door bell. Might wanna try it sometime." he spun around in his chair. Lassie shot him a death look, then sneered,

"Yes, and there is also an amazing thing called a lock. Might wanna try it sometime,"

"Enough. Isn't there ever a time when you two can get along?" the chief strode in the room. "Where's Gus?"

"Over here!" Gus yelled from were he was scrubbing his shoes.

"Guster, what are you doing?" the chief asked in annoyance. Gus stopped and came out, wiping his hands on a towel.

"I told Shawn not to go on that rollercoaster yesterday after he'd eaten, and he went anyway. Now I have to wash my shoes," Lassiter wrinkled his face with disgust.

"What's up chief?" Shawn asked still spinning around in his chair. The chief walked over and slammed papers down on his desk. Gus picked them up and looked through them.

"The girls name was Sierra Berkley?" Gus asked reading the forensics report.

"Yes, and she was not stabbed to death, not even the forensic investigators know why she died," Jules added from were she had been standing behind Lassie. Shawn's senses picked up something. In the corner of the room, unnoticed by even the investigators, lay a long strap of leather.

"Uhhhh," Shawn stood up and swayed drunkenly on his feet. He rose his hand to his temple. "Oh! OH! Why, Sierra? Why would he do such a thing?" he fell to his knees and crawled on the floor, eyes shut. He gasped. "He put his what around your what?" "Shawn," Gus said sharply.

"Not now, Gussy. Sierra is speaking."

Everyone in the room watched Shawn uneasily as he suffered through one of his, "Psychic visions". Shawn's eyes flew open and he slammed himself agenced the wall.

"The murder weapon is here, you say? Show me, Sierra, Lead me!" he acted as if his hand had been taken and like he was being drug across the room. He crouched in the corner and gently scooped up the leather strap.

"This!" he announced, "Was used to _strangle_ Sierra Berkley!"

**Dun-dun-dun! :D well sorry for the short chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review!**


	4. Oops, he did it again

"Strangled?" Jules gasped. Shawn nodded from where he was now laying on the floor, panting. Gus eyed Shawn with a mix of impression and disgust. Lassiter cracked open his binder and looked at the crime scene pictures.

"Strangulation?" He questioned an eyebrow raised, "Spencer, are you sure?" Shawn struggled into a sitting position, then scrambled into his chair. Gus sat down behind the desk next to him. Shawn got a serious expression. "Do you question the ghost of Sierra?"

Lassiter ignored that comment and continued, "Spencer, she didn't even have bruises on her throat!" Shawn was silent for a few seconds. He rose his hand to his temple and remembered the crime scene.

"Uh, Lassie, you sure 'bout that? Wash the girls throat. It appears whoever did this has an _excellent _taste in make-up," He dropped his hand and looked from person to person. Lassie whipped out his phone and stepped out of the room to call the Morag.

"Shawn that was amazing!" Jules looked at him wide eyed. The chief nodded fiercely.

"Oh, well thank my psychic powers!" Shawn flashed his easy smile. Gus stomped on his foot, which started and epic kick-fight under the table. Lassie returned in the room, and instantly both stopped and sat straight.

"Well, looks like today is your lucky day, Spencer." he turned and addressed the chief, "The girl had a ton of make-up on her neck, and her throat is bruised heavily."

The chief smiled triumphantly and turned to walk out. She stopped in the doorway and turned back around, "Mr. Spencer? Mr. Guster?" both paused from the kick fight that had picked up again. "Thanks for your help."

"Shawn," Gus hissed from behind a dumpster, "Shawn, we aren't supposed to be here!" Shawn turned, rolling his eyes, he pulled his mask down slightly, "Gus, didn't you agree back at the station to turn into white ninjas with me? We even fist bumped on it!"

Gus pressed himself up agenced the dumpster and shook his head madly, "I didn't know that we were going to the hideout of a suspected murder, Shawn! If Lassiter finds out, oh we are so dead!"

Shawn snapped his mask back on and turned, only to crash into someone. The person was dressed in all black and was small.

"Uh, hello, my name is-" there was a flash of silver and Shawn yelped in pain as a knife slashed into his shoulder, the same one that had taken a bullet. Instantly he went boneless, collapsing on the floor at the feet of his attacker.

"Pick him up," the figure ordered in a deep mechanical voice, "we have a new hostage now." two hooded figures, tall and muscular came forward and jerked Shawn roughly to his feet.

"Ow!" Shawn moaned. They stuffed him roughly in the trunk of a black SUV. Gus watched, horrified as his best friend was wrestled away. One of the men raised something above his head.

"Hey, whoa, guys-" there was a sickening sound of wood connecting with bone and then, silence.


	5. Tempers, hostages, and propostion 8

_Flash back_

"_Shawn!" his father yelled, cradling his head in his hands. This kid was going to be the death of him. The tips of Shawn's converse appeared at the top of the stairs, soon followed by thunking as he walked with irritation it meet his dad in the living room._

"_What?" Shawn groaned as he flopped down in a chair. _

_Henry ran his fingers through his thinning hair. _

"_Shawn, the school called. Said you were in the girls bathroom today. Why?" The eight year old rolled his eyes. _

"_Sandy Anlton told me that there was a door in the girls bathroom that leads to a place where they sell pineapple smoothies. We wanted to prove she was full of it." _

_Henry looked at his son. "We?"_

"_Yeah me, and Gus. Gus threw me to the wolves thou as soon as that weird kid who has really neat hair yelled 'teacher!'" _

_Henry raised an eyebrow . "What kid?"_

_Shawn scrunched his face up as he tried to recall the kids name. "I think his name is Carlton, although I don't really like him that mu-"_

"_Look, Shawn," Henry cut his son of. "The point is where you supposed to be in the girls bathroom?"_

_Shawn now began to pout in the chair. "No." _

"_Then don't be poking around where your not supposed to be! Someday that might get you hurt."_

_Shawn stood up and, with a full on pout face growled, "Dad, I'll be fine!"_

_His father threw his hands up in the air, fuming with his sons' stubbornness. "Fine, Shawn, fine. You know what, you'll see someday, kid. You'll see."_

_Shawn cast a disgusted look at his father and started to thunk back up the stairs again._

_Under his breath he said softly. _

"_Nothing bad will ever happen to me." _

Shawn roused slightly. Something was blocking his view.

"Dad, why did you put the lamp shade over my head? It likes it better in the dog house!" In his half conscious state of mind, he didn't have any control over what he was saying.

"Ahhh, look who decided to wake up!" a women's voice rang out across from him.

"Hey, lady," he beat his feet on the floor. His hands were bound behind his back, and a bag was over his head. "You forgot your lamp shade!"

The bag was suddenly ripped from his head and bright light assaulted his eyes.

"Aragggghhhh! I'll kill you, Leonard Nimoy!" he yelled as he squinted into the bright light.

"What kinda dreams are you having, psychic?" the women asked, amusement sparkling in her eyes. Shawn blinked rapidly, trying to get his bearings straight. The foggy images in his vision starting to become clear. A small framed brunette sat before him, eyes filled with cold amusement.

"Where am I?" he groaned as pain seared through his shoulder, and his head pounded with a vicious headache. The women laughed sourly.

"You should know, psychic!"

Shawn's temper was now getting the best of him.

"Well, you hit me in the head and knocked my psychicness out, so I'm as blind as whoever would go on a date with you! Plus I have a pounding headache, and even if I still had my psychic senses, the spirits cannot and will not talk to me unless I'm alone, or with my partner, Gus!" he ranted. The women seemed unfazed.

"I voted agenced proposition 8," she said the faintest traces on a smiled playing on her face. She was enjoying this. Shawn swallowed another wave of fury.

_Guess I'm gonna have to explain everything to this genius, _he thought.

"First off, my partner in crime fighting," the women sat stone still. "And second," he now began to whine, "Please just tell me where I am,"

She looked at him up and down. "You have a way with words, psychic." she stood up and walked around the table slowly. He fidgeted in his restraints. What was she doing? She was standing in front of him now. "And that exactly why you're here." she leaned in so close that their noses almost touched. Her voice was almost a whisper.

"I have been watching you, psychic." she paused and dug in her pocket. Shawn heard the sound of a blade sliding open and felt the sharp tip of a knife pressed up to the bottom of his chin a second later. "You are no better than a dog. All I had to do was bait the dog trap. And you wandered right into it. It's a shame you had to drag your little friend into this. He seemed like such a nice fellow too," Shawn's eyes widened, the knife was still pressed under his chin, keeping him from speaking, or moving for that matter.

Trying not to move that much he snarled, "Gus? You better not hurt him, or I'll-"

"You'll what? What can you possibly do? Strangle me with your psychic powers? Shoot me in the back with the powers you and I both know you don't have anymore?" her eyes rolled back and she laughed icily. She stopped after a moment and looked at him. All he could think about was his best friend. If anything happened to him, he would never stop blaming himself. At that moment, he really wished he was psychic. If he was he would have sent out a message to everyone he loved. But his dad especially. He would have said, _dad, remember all thoughs times you tried to tell me to stay out of places I don't belong, well you were right. I'm sorry for never listening._

But now he was tied to a splintery chair, hands bound behind his back with a raging headache and a psycho-path in his face. He stared at her, hate in his eyes. If looks could kill, she would be twitching on the floor.

She put her hands on the arms of the chair. Face to face she said. "I'll make you a deal. You do everything I tell you to do, and your friend lives. Do we have a deal?"

Shawn stared at her, fury in his eyes. He dropped his gaze. "Yes,"

The women backed up, looking pleased. "Look at that, I have you as a hostage for the cops, and your friend as a hostage for you. Now were getting somewhere psychic."

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Okay, Lady, can we stop with the 'psychic' already? I have a name. and we where never properly introduced, unless I missed something and the new way to introduce yourself to someone is by sinking a knife into their flesh."

"I'll stop calling you 'psychic' , psychic, when you stop calling me 'lady'."

"Alright, well, my name is Shawn." the women stared at him blankly.

Shawn sighed and rolled his eyes. "And this is where you would say," his voice rose to that of a shrilly girls voice, " 'Nice to meet you Shawn, my name is….'"

"Veronica."

"Okay, _now_ were getting somewhere." Shawn flashed a weak smile. Veronica said nothing more and stalked out of the room. She paused at the door, and spoke in a hushed tone with whoever was standing outside of it. Shawn's senses picked up the exchange of words. "He agreed to cooperate, get the phone ready. Oh, and send in the girl and let her do whatever she thinks needs to be done."

**Sorry about the wait, but yay! Long chapter! please please please please review! **


	6. Just another sad story

"I need answers, people!" Lassiter yelled around the station. _Stupid damn Spencer!_ he cursed. That moron had done it again. Gone off on a case he wasn't supposed to have gone on and now he's god-knows-where right now.

"Mcnabb!"

"Yes sir?"

"Have any leads yet?"

"No sir!"

"Damn it!" he growled.

"Will you calm down? God, you would thing he was your best friend by the way your acting. We don't even know if he really _is _missing" Chief Vick said, glaring at him.

Lassie whirled around. "Chief, you don't understand,"

"Enlighten me." the chief crossed her arms and tightened her jaw.

"He has the keys to my office!"

_Back with Shawn _

Shawn writhed around desperately in his ties. The girl? What was that supposed to mean? He panted and groaned as he strained to get his hands out of their restrains. He heard footsteps coming down the hall. This sent him into hysterics. He thrashed around, which only succeeded in the chair falling to one side, the side that had been stabbed. He yelled out in pain. The door cracked open. Completely helpless, all he did was let out a girly scream.

His mouth snapped shut an instant later. Standing in the doorway was a girl that couldn't have been more then fourteen. From where Shawn was sitting (more like laying thanks to his panicky tantrum a moment before) he could see almost every bone in her body. Her brunette hair was pulled back into a long ponytail. She was wearing a green t-shirt, a pair of worn jeans and a rather nice pair of converse. Her green eyes were bright.

She walked into the room with a basket. Setting the basket on the table she backed up a couple of steps, placed her hands on her hips and gazed at Shawn. Her lips formed a warm smile.

Shawn relaxed a little.

"So what did they get you for?"

Shawn winced in pain. "Snooping around. What bout you?"

The girl briskly walked over to the door. "Lock this door," she told whoever was standing outside. Shawn saw the door shut and heard a heavy lock sliding shut.

"Oh, you know," the girl was talking to him now as she dug around in the basket, "I was with my cousin. She took me at a family gathering, saying she was going to give me a horseback riding lesson. Then Veronica came outta nowhere…." the girl shook her head sadly. "She killed my cousin, and kept me to do the house work and take care of the hostages." her face brightened instantly. "You don't know how happy I am to see your not hurt that bad. Most of them, well, I cant say the same for."

Shawn was shocked. This was…. He couldn't even think of a word to describe it. Where was Gus when you needed him to think of big words for you?

There was the sound of a knife sliding open.

"Whoa, kid listen to me, you don't want to do this!"

The girl held a large pocket knife. She began to walk towards him. Ignoring his pleas, she walked behind him.

"Just when I thought our friendship was beginning to blossom, too!" he yelled.

Slice. His hands fell free. Another slice. The rope that was around his body fell to the floor.

He rolled out of the chair, and crawled along the ground until he could lean up agenced the wall. He groaned in pain.

"I really don't want you to have to sit in that chair any longer. I know how uncomfortable it is,"

"And for that, me and the pineapple god thank you!" Shawn pulled his shirt down, reviling the stab wound. The girl was unfazed.

"Let me see that!" she crawled over and sat down next to him, looking at it intently.

The girl crawled back across the room to the basket, grabbed some gauze, and a long roll a bandage before crawling back. She pulled down his shirt again.

"Hold that there," she gently laid some gauze over the wound. Shawn held it where he was told. The girl suddenly looked sheepish. "Can you take your shirt off? I have to wrap the bandage all the way around your shoulder, if you want to minimize the pain."

Shawn, still in a bit of shock, did as he was told and removed his shirt. The girl briskly wrapped up the wound.

The girl turned back to the basket and pretended to dig through it looking for something while Shawn slipped his shirt back on. She came back over and pushed to pills into the palm of his hand.

"They'll help you sleep,"

He took the pills in his hand. She handed him a glass of water.

"So why does Veronica keep you here?" he asked after he had swallowed the pills.

The girl looked gazed at him sadly. "Just to clean the house, and take care of the hostages. She says that when she's through with you, she'll let me go, cuz she'll have all she needs." The girl laughed bitterly. "Like that will ever happen. I know how this works. It wont end well for me. Just another sad story I guess." she sighed and got up.

Shawn was beginning to feel woozy with tiredness that suddenly clouded his vision. The girl was already at the door.

"Whaz your name?" he slurred.

She looked back over her shoulder and said quietly. "Sierra. Sierra Berkley."

And with that Shawn slipped into unconsciousness.

**Well, I hope I really confused you guys with this chapter. XD **

**So if you like it REVIEW. If you don't like it REVIEW. And may the pineapple god be with us all.**


	7. There will be plans!

Carlton sat at his desk alone. The station was silent. Everyone had long sense gone home. He cradled his head in his hands. He couldn't get Juliet's face out of his head when he'd told her Spencer's blood had been found in the parking lot of the old warehouse.

"_Juliet," Lassie walked up to her, face serious. He couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with her. "Juliet, they found…" she looked at him hopefully._

"_They found Shawn's blood in the parking lot…. A lot of blood." _

_Juliet's face crumpled are her body was instantly wracked with sobs. He could do nothing but watch. He reached out and touched her shoulder._

He viscously stabbed a orange on his desk with a pencil. This didn't make any since! He leaned back in his chair and ran his hands through his hair.

Why was he still here anyway? _Everyone _had gone home, Guster and Juliet included. So why was _he_ still here?

_Because you care about him. _a voice in his head said.

_I do not!_

_Yes you do. Sure he drives you crazy, and you are rather mean to him, but when it comes right down to it, he's your friend. You know that, that's why you're here._

Lassie frowned and looked at the pictures of the crime scene again. The blood on the ground… there was something about it. It was not like he had been beaten. If he had been beaten, the blood would have been all over. It was not like he had been shot, because if he had been shot the blood would have been splattered. Some people said Lassiter was crazy and he couldn't tell this stuff, but he was right every time.

He sipped his coffee again. A wave of frustration suddenly came over him and he hit a knickknack off of his desk, which shattered all over the floor. He put his head in his hands again.

_When we save Spencer, _**I'm **_gonna kill him._

He glanced and the pictures, then did a double take. The tire marks. He gasped with revelation. Lunging forward he grabbed the phone. "Chief! Get down here!"

_Back with Shawn._

Shawn woke up and saw a camera staring him in the face.

"Get that damn camera out of my face!" he lashed out and knocked it off its stand.

"Hey! Cool it zippy!" Veronica yelled. "This camera is worth more than your life!"

"I highly doubt that! I am I psychic, I can make children think I have given them an ice-cream cone, without giving them the cone, and watch them skip off into a meadow licking nothing but air! I can tell you who has what hand in poker! I can tell you that detective Lassiter wears under-roos! That was actually discovered by accident, but never the less," he paused and panted for several seconds, in the background the Olympics where playing. The gymnast was practicing on a balance beam. She flipped in the air, and Shawn picked up she would fall. "Look! The gymnast will fall!"

The women spun around just in time to see the girl topple off the beam head-first. She turned back and a evil smile crept across her face.

"How much would you say your worth then?"

"Oh, I dunno," he rolled his eyes. "One hundred thousand,"

The women eyes flew wide. "Wow. Alright. Hey!" she burst out randomly. "This is a lot like the Progressive commercials, with the name your price tool!"

Shawn stared at her. "How can I put this gently? Oh, yes, YOU ARE FREAKING INSANE!" he yelled.

"Oh, Shawn," she got out a phone. "If you really think your worth that much, that's exactly how much your gonna ask your buddies down at the station to pay to get you back," His eyes widened with horror. One hundred thousand dollars? Shit.

She dialed the number and thrust the phone in his face. He heard a gun cock.

"If you so much as say one wrong word, I will end your life."

"Santa Barbra police department, Detective Carlton Lassiter,"

Shawn filled with relief. He never thought he would be this happy to hear the grumpy detectives voice.

"Lassie, hey buddy! Long time, no see, huh?" he winced when he felt the cold barrel of the gun on his neck.

"Spencer!" Carltons eyes flew wide open. "Spencer, where are you?"

"I'm down the street, making a pineapple smoothie."

"Spencer!"

"I cant tell you that buddy. All I know is that me and Gus are being held hostage for one hundred thousand dollars,"

"Guster? He's not with you Shawn, he's right here with me."

Shawn's eyes widened.

"Shawn!" Juliet's voice screamed his name. there was a brief moment of chaos on the other line for a second.

"Let me talk to him, please!" her voice broke. Shawn's heart broke.

"Jules, Jules, Listen to me. I'll be fine. I promise. I love you." he tried to keep his voice from shaking.

Veronicas hand trembled. What was she doing? How could she take this man away from his family? How could she have killed toughs two other women? Why did she have a beaten, underfed child in her living room, _cleaning?_

As fast as it had come the moment of clarity passed and her insanity returned. Her hands tensed on the gun.

"This phone call is over." She snatched the phone, and snarled into the receiver, "One hundred thousand dollars. Have it in the next 48 hours or the psychic dies!" she ended the call. Shawn stared at her. "You are a evil, sick, mastermind."

"I try." she sliced Shawn's restraints off. "Now, you be good, and you don't have to have these on anymore, okay?" she talked to him like he was three.

"Fine," he rubbed his wrists.

The locks on the door slid open and the girl walked in. Veronica walked out. The doors shut and locked.

"Did she hurt you?"

"Not this time,"

"Good," the girl breathed.

"How is it possible?" he asked her.

She knew what he meant. "I am Sierra Berkley. My cousin was Angelina Berkley. The crazy one has a weird computer and she switched our identities." She looked at him, however he noticed she kept one side of her face to the shadows in the room. "We looked almost like twins, so nobody will know."

He gestured to her. "What happened to your face?"

"Nothing." she pulled her hair over her cheek. He stood up and pulled the hair back. Sierra's eye was black and blue and her cheek was spit. The wound was new.

"I wasn't supposed to unbind you earlier." she shrugged her shoulders.

"So, why did you?"

Sierra looked at him for a long moment. "Because I will _not_ watch her kill another person." she looked around the room.

"Listen to me," she pulled him aside. Sierra reached into her pocket and pulled out a wade of money. "There is enough here that when I go down to the market tomorrow I can buy a disposable phone and 5 minutes worth of minutes. You will have that long to tell your police friends where you are."

"But I don't know where I am!" he protested. She pulled out a map.

"You're here. In this weird in-between town sort of thing. This place is called, Mud Cliff. Tell the cops they can see this house from the high way, it's the log cabin with wind chimes all over on the porch."

He nodded.

"Do we have a deal?" Sierra asked.

He smiled weakly. "Yeah." They knuckle bumped.

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	8. All is fair when your trapped in a cabin

**Hello loyal readers! I would love to thank everyone for reading my story. Lots of views! But sadly only two comments D: Sadly, after this chapter the devil of the fruits, the tomato, is going to have me captured for a while. I will continue writing this story as soon as the pineapple god saves me. ****Also, should I continue this? I'm thinking about throwing in the towel on this story. Review and let me know what you think I should do! **

"Hey, Veronica!" Shawn beat on the door with his fists.

"What do you want now?" Veronica stormed bad-temperedly back over to the door and waited for his reply. He had been doing this all day!

"My fists just reported that they would love to pound on something," Shawn said with a smirk.

"And that concerns me how?"

"Bring your face in here." Shawn laughed as he heard the lock slide open. Maybe he _was_ going insane. Cabin fever much?

"Listen, psychic, I don't know what your problem is, but you better knock this crap off!"

Shawn worked up a puppy dog face. Veronica spun on her heels and strode back out of the room. Shawn leaned up against the wall and began to plot another plan to irritate her. This was really fun! His stomach growled, making him notice he hadn't eaten in two days. The last thing he had eaten was a chocolate bar when him and Gus where back at the station. Gus. Shawn's face crumpled from its crazed grin until it was a pouting frown. How could Gus have done that to him? Ran off after he had been stabbed? For all Gus knew from behind that garbage can, Shawn could have been stabbed in the heart!

Sure Gus was a chicken, not that adventurous, but a coward? He would have never thought of Gus to be the kind that would turn and run when a friend was in need. Although, this reminded him of another time.

_Flashback_

"_Shawn! We are not supposed to be in here!" eight year old Burton Guster hissed from around the corner._

"_Come on Gus! We'll be fine. Carlton is on watch!"_

"_How can we trust him? He hates you!"_

"_Oh, Gus, Hate is such a strong word….. I'd say it's more of a….mi-disliking!" Shawn replied. He was now fully in the girls bathroom. _

"_Mi-disliking? That's not even a word Shawn!"_

"_Why are you so judgemenitve?"_

"_It's Judgmental, Shawn!"_

"_Teacher!" Eight year old Carlton Lassiter sounded the alarm. He had purposely waited until the teacher was right upon the bathroom to yell it. He snickered and slid away._

_Gus looked around wildly. He would not soil his chances of getting student of the month three times in a row for this! Quickly he dove into a stall, shut and locked the door and pulled his knees up to his chin. Honestly, he thought Shawn would have enough sense to do the same. He obviously didn't._

"_Shawn Spencer! What are you doing in here?"_

Shawn blinked open his eyes from the flashback. It hurt almost as bad as the first time he had seen that. Sighing he walked over to the door and pounded on it again.

"What _NOW?_" her patients with this person were running thin. She stalked over and flung the door open. Shawn fell backward and landed on his shoulder. It began to pound with agony.

"I'm lonely." Shawn pleaded with his puppy dog eyes.

Veronicas eyes narrowed. "Not good enough!" she slammed the door. Scrambling to his feet he ran over and beat on the door with his one good arm.

"I'm lonely! And I'm cold! And I'm hungry! And I'm dirty! And my head hurts! And my shoulder hurts! And I need to go to the bathroom! I'm thirsty! My psychic senses are picking up that you have pineapple in this house! Can I at least have an aspirin?" He slumped against the wall and winced as his wound reopened. "Miss Crazy Lady? Can I have a Band-Aid?"

_At the station_

"So your saying Spencer was stabbed?" the chief asked.

"Yes." Lassiter's features were as emotionless as ever.

"And you're saying he was taken in a SUV?"

"Affirmative."

"And they want-" Chief Vicks eyes bulged, "One hundred thousand dollars?"

"She," Lassie corrected. "She wants one hundred thousand dollars in the next forty-eight hours or…" he trailed off.

"Or what?" Gus asked leaning forward.

"Or Spencer will die." He finished grimly. There was a mournful silence. Juliet stepped forward.

"How can I help?" she asked.

"You know that call yesterday?" Lassie asked.

"The one you got with Shawn?" Gus piped in.

"Guster, this is police business, now unless you can-" Lassie started but didn't get to finish. Gus grabbed Carlton by the shirt and pushed him up against the wall. Everyone stared, gaping, as Guster snarled, "I am not taking this crap from you today, Lassiter! Shawn is my best friend and I WILL be on this case and WILL be treated as an equal member, understand?"

Lassie, surprised at Gus's outburst nodded and said slowly, "Alright, Guster, Alright."

Gus stood back releasing Carlton and clearing his throat. He leaned back against a desk just as he was before.

Chief, eyes still wide, gestured to Lassie. "The phone call?"

"Yes, yes the call." Carlton dusted off his shirt and fixed his tie. "I can't trace the call, but I can call back. We are going to have to ask for more time."

O'Hara looked at him disbelievingly. "Carlton we can't do that! This woman obviously doesn't mess around!"

"I know." Leaned forward on his desk and growled, "If only we could have a clue of a sign…"

Just then, the phone rang.

**Eh, sorry. It's a cliffy! Please review and let me know if I should continue this!**


	9. Time is running out, Mr Spencer

**Freedom! I have been freed from the evil Tomato and the Pineapple god has blessed me for smooth sailing from here on out. I am feeling very generous today so here's pineapple for everyone! *gives everyone some pineapple* Hope you guys like this! I'll be updating again later on today, but this chapter really didn't seem to fit in with the others to well.**

Carlton dove in and grasped the phone.

"Where's my money?" a women's voice echoed coldly on the other line before he'd even gotten a change to say the usual line in a police station. Lassiter felt his blood begin to boil with rage.

"You money is being collected, but," he looked around the table. Karen, Gus, Juliet and even Buzz where looking at him with some sort of hope and desperation in their eyes, "we need more time," everyone looked away.

"Oh, no can do, detective. You know, Shawny boy here says you're a real hard ass when it comes to these sort of things. Well I'll have you know, I am too."

"We need more time!" he protested.

"Such a shame." she sighed on the other end. "He seems like such a charming one, too."

Lassie heard a gun cock. He snarled into the phone, "I'm coming for you." with that he slammed it down and stormed out of the station.

Veronica looked at her phone. Then she sighed with mock regret, "You better have that money."


	10. Who do you call when your a hostage?

**Thanks for encouraging me to continue. Thanks for all the views. Enjoy. **

"You seem to have taken quite a liking to Shawn." Veronica said tonelessly. She didn't look away from the road.

"Yeah, I guess." Sierra gazed out the window, refusing to look in the "evil one's" direction.

They pulled in the parking lot of the market. This store sold everything. Seriously, everything. Veronica turned the car off.

In a motherly voice she said, "If you aren't back in half an hour, I will kill Shawn. Is that clear?" Sierra nodded briskly. "Good. Your time starts….now!"

Sierra walked into the market. With a large amount of make up on, her bruises and split cheek were unnoticeable. Taking in a deep breath and making sure she was out of Veronica's sight, she slipped inside a cell phone store.

_At the station. _

Lassie rushed to his car. Gus and Jules ran out of the station. Gus stood in front of his car and Juliet ran up to his window.

"Guster, I will run you over!" Carlton threatened.

"Carlton, what are you doing?!" Juliet gasped.

"Going to get your boyfriend."

"But you doing even know where he is!"

"Lassiter, don't do anything you'll regret!" Gus added from where he was now laying across the hood of Lassies car. Carlton's hands tightened on the wheel. He began to drive.

Gus tumbled off the hood. Lassie checked in his rear view mirror to make sure Gus was okay. Gus bounced to his feet and then proceeded to flip him off. Good. He was fine. Carlton sped toward his house.

_Sierra_

Sierra ran back out to the SUV with only seconds to spare. She had her precious cargo hidden in her shirt.

"Got everything?" Veronica asked, twisting the key in the ignition.

"Yep!" she had to fight down a smile. A real smile. Not the fake ones she had to muster up everyday. Her body was jittery with hope. _enjoy shock therapy,_ she thought happily. The drive home was silent. Except for Veronica drumming her sharp nails on the steering wheel, and the rain drumming on the roof of the car.

_Shawn_

Sierra burst in the room, causing a sleeping Shawn to nearly jump out of his skin.

"Finally! Some room service!" he teased.

She shook her head, "Shut up!"

He grinned cheekily. "Do have it?" he asked.

"Yeah." she handed him the phone. "Make this quick. Veronica is busy putting some groceries away. Hurry!"

Shawn nodded. Then called the one person he knew he could trust. Lassie.

_Lassie_

Furiously he barged in his house and went straight to his bedroom. There he ripped open a drawer on his dresser. Inside, lay a various array of gun and ammo. Grabbing two pistols he put them in a briefcase. His own gun was safely in his holster. His phone rang and he dug in his pocket.

"Carlton Lassiter."

"Hey, Lassie, how's that rabies treatment going, buddy?" Shawn winced as his shoulder gushed blood.

"Spencer!" Lassie almost tripped over a chair as he stumbled back out to his car. "What kind of mobile phone are you taking on, Spencer?"

"Mobile? Seriously, Lassie?"

"What?" Lassie climbed into his car. "Whats wrong?"

"This is 2012, Lassie! Nobody says "mobile" anymore! Its just "phone" now,"

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Carlton bellowed into the phone.

"Jeez, alright, alright, we are in a little town called Mud Cliff north east of Santa Barbra, in a blue log cabin you can see from the highway. It has wind chimes all over the porch."

"We?"

"Yeah, funny story about that….I am sitting with Sierra Berkley right now."

"Sierra Berkley? She's dead!" Lassie said as he pulled into the Station's parking lot.

"No, no, shes very much alive. Just, get us outta here, pretty please with sugar on top?"

"I'll be there in half an hour, Shawn."

_He called me Shawn, _Shawn thought. "Preferably sooner, oh and Lassie?"

"Yes?"

"Can you stop by a McDonalds or something? I haven't eaten in-"

Lassie ended the call. He skidded to a halt in the parking lot. Juliet and Gus ran out.

"I know were Shawn is at!" Lassie yelled. "Do you want to come?"

Jules and Gus looked at each other, then jumped in the car.

"Guster?" Lassie asked, looking in the mirror to see Gus in the back seat.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how to use a loaded weapon?"

**Finally! I got it out for everyone. This chapter was fun, but hard to write, dang! well, as usual, please review! **


	11. I'm so sorry, Spencer, So damn sorry

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my stories! I have some bad news. School. Yep. School is starting on Monday which means updates less often D: My first year of high school (is terrified) anyway! Please please please please review! **

Carlton sped down the free-way, siren blaring, lights flashing . Juliet's face was unreadable from her spot in the passenger seat and Gus was staring anxiously out the window from his spot in the back of Lassiter's car. Rain poured down on the windshield.

"How much longer 'til we reach Shawn?" Juliet asked, brow furrowed with concern.

Lassie briefly turned to look at her. She really cared about Shawn. Like, _a lot. _And as much as he hated to say it, Shawn _had_ earned his approval.

"He said he was in this weird in-between town sort of thing. Its called Mud Cliff. I have never heard of it in my life." He focused on the road again, painfully aware of Juliet's eyes burning into his face.

"So that means it's a small town, probably up in the hills somewhere, hidden by trees!" Gus said bitterly from his spot in the back.

"He said you could see it from the highway. And plus, I think he's okay, other then having been stabbed in the shoulder."

Juliet and Gus both gasped. Then Gus asked, "Wait, what do you mean 'okay'?"

"Its just an assumption, but I think he might be alright, at least for now."

"How can you be sure?" Jules asked.

Lassie shrugged. "He asked me how my rabies treatment was coming along."

Gus and Jules chuckled.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Shawn was cold. Oh so cold. Warm blood ran down his chest and back, in a never-ending stream, some of it dried and felt like paint. He was incredibly pale.

Sierra sat anxiously a few feet away, watching the color drain from Shawn's face. Eventually she stood up. Stripping off her outer shirt, she pushed it on Shawn's wound with more force than her small frame gave her credit for.

Shawn's eyes that he had only closed moments before flew open and he gasped. His hands instinctively shot upward and, grabbing Sierra gently, he shoved her away. She moved back toward him.

"No! Sierra! Please don't do that again!" he croaked, his body starting to shake violently. She watched, mortified, as the stain on his shirt continued to grow, and the trembling never stopping.

Suddenly the door swung open and Veronica rushed in, a gun in hand.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU HAS A PHONE?" she roared.

"Well, good morning to you too," Shawn said weakly, "What, not even a 'hello' for your favorite hostage? Did you bring me something to eat? Because if it doesn't have pineapple then, I'm not eating it. Oh, and FYI, I got blood all over your carpet because you never got me that band-aid I asked for."

Veronica strode over and hit the side of Shawn's face sharply with the gun. Shawn cried out and fell back against the wall. Veronica shoved the gun under his chin.

"You've over stayed your welcome, psychic-"

Shawn interrupted, "So, your saying I can go home?"

Veronica ground the barrel of the gun into his skin, "Now I'm going to kill you."

XXxXxXxXxXx

Sierra remembered her cousin. Remembered the last time she saw her. Remembered the last conversation she'd had with her.

"_She's going to kill me, Sierra."_

_Sierra sobbed, "No, no, she cant, she wont! I wont let her!"_

"_Yes she is Sierra," Angelina was crying now, "but listen to me, don't let her kill anyone else, its my last wish."_

_Sierra moaned loudly and fell into her cousins arms. They had been raised together. They were like sisters. And now Sierra was going to lose her cousin-sister. _

_Sierra gripped Angelina's shirt in a white-knuckle grip and Veronica came into the room, flanked by two men. One of the men grabbed Sierra roughly, while the other snatched Angelina. _

"_No! Angie!" Sierra screamed at the top of her lungs as the men tried to pry the two apart._

"_Sierra!" Angie screamed back as Sierra's hands started slipping. They slipped all the way off and the man wrestled Angelina toward the door. _

"_No!" Sierra sobbed, screamed and fought._

"_I love you, Sierra!" Her cousin screamed, now out of view, "Remember that! And my last wi-!" A gun fired. Blood spattered the wall in the hallway and Sierra screamed the scream of someone who had just lost their world. There was a soft thud in the hallway and Angelina fell halfway into the room, a small hole right in-between her unseeing eyes. Sierra passed out. _

"It was me! I have the phone!" she yelled.

Veronica swung around and pointed the gun at her. Stalking over she snatched Sierra by the hair and flung her onto the ground. The gun cocked and Sierra waited for the blackness. Then, "SPD DROP YOUR WEAPON!"

XXxXxXxXxXx

Shawn's head whipped around and saw Gus standing in the doorway, holding a pistol aimed directly for Veronica. Veronica's eyes widened and she slowly moved toward the ground, gun pointed at the floor. Then Veronica jerked her gun back up. A gun fired. Veronica screamed and crumpled to the floor.

Gus was staring at his gun in confusion. Unless he could fire a gun with his mind, he hadn't pulled the trigger. Whirling around, Lassiter stood behind him in the doorway, gun drawn, a small wisp of smoke lifted from the barrel, then disappeared. Carlton holstered his weapon and Juliet pushed past him.

"Oh, Shawn!" She rushed over and crouched beside the trembling man. Lassie ran over and pulled off his vest. Then pressed it on Shawn's bleeding shoulder with bone-crushing pressure.

Shawn's hands flew up and grabbed Lassie's wrists with bruising force. "Gah! Lassie! No please!" Shawn's eyes watered and he writhed in agony on the floor.

Lassie's heart twisted as he saw the pain Shawn was in, "I'm so sorry, Spencer, so damn sorry." he choked out as he pressed even harder.

"An ambulance is on its way!" Gus yelled.

"Come on, Shawn, its going to be okay now!" Jules said and held Shawn down in an attempt to keep him from hurting Lassiter or hurting himself worse.

Lassie looked up in time to see Shawn's eyes roll back and his breathing suddenly, stop.


End file.
